Heaven's Twilight Chapter one
by Beyond the Oblivion
Summary: Prologue:   One boy, Four guardians, Two worlds.  In the hidden lands a war rages on for world domination. Four children, chosen by fate, are destined to save to world form destruction.


11.4 Dan Tonkin 7/12/09

Heavens twilight 

By Dan Tonkin

Chapter 1: beginning

My name is Dan Kasikai, two years ago my village was destroyed by a fire, before the fire accident my father told me that it was my duty to protect the people of earth from the spirits that came to our world from the spirit worlds (Heaven and Hell). I originally became a protector of earth, at the age of one, when my father recklessly sealed two spirits inside me, while trying to protect me, though I believe it was fate that made him do it. After the fire, I travelled around the world trying to find, scarlet, my sister, but I only found, and destroyed, spirits along the way. Now I have joined Meca – high, a high school in Tokyo, Japan.

"Wow, so this is..." I was cut off as I bumped into someone "oh sorry I didn't..." she tailed as she looked at me "no problem, it was my ...fault" I stopped as I read the name on the book cover, _scarlet_, the long years I have been searching, had I finally found her, my only family. "You know scarlet?" I asked "yeah, what do you care" the girl, she snatched back the book and walked away as the bell rang. "Morning class" said the teacher, "Morning miss Kawasai" said the class. "Right, we have a new student joining us today... well come on in and introduce yourself" said miss Kawasai "hey the names Dan Kasikai, don't forget it" I smiled "I'm sorry for your loss" said miss in my in-heritage language (the ghost language) "thank you" I said and sat down next to the girl I meet earlier. "So class, who's heard of the Apocalypse, and it's not the film, this actually happened." Said miss, as I put my hand up "Um miss do you mean the _twin rifts_?" I asked "Well, yes I am, tell me, What do you know?" asked miss "Yes of course. The _Twin Rift_ opening was coursed by some scientists who experimented with nine spirit swords that contain incredible power. Many spirits were released into our world, hundreds of people died because their soul was forced out of their body" I explained "how do you know this?" asked the girl to my right (not the one from earlier) "Because I am a '_spirit hunter_', a '_guardian_' as others say," I said, after short pause I continued "I was only one years old when the rifts opened. My father recklessly sealed two spirits inside me, because they were fighting each other, over possessing me." I looked at my hands, at the faint scars I had on my forearms. One went from my palm to my elbow and then to my shoulder, another three crossed my forearm, from my wrist to elbow diagonally. "So does this mean you're a skilled fighter?" asked the boy in front of me "Are you challenging me?" I asked "Possibly" he replied, "Fine, last period at gym." I said and left as the bell went.

The rest of the day went quite quick until gym. "You ready?" said my opponent "I'm always ready" I smiled and he charged at me. When he was close enough he attacked me with punches, kicks, and even speed attacks, which all failed. Then he tried to stab me through the stomach with his half blade. At the last second, faster than light,I blocked his attack with my own sword. "You're too slow!" I laughed, "How could you do that, and at an impossible speed?" he said, jumping back. "So your mentally slow as well" I smiled as he charged again, when he was close enough again he slashed at my right side, instead of blocking, I slashed at his sword with double the force. His blade shattered upon contact with mine "How?" he said jumping back a few meters, some shurikens in his hand "Did you forget, I have two spirits John" I smiled "scatter!" I whispered as he throw the shurikens at me, when they were a meter away, they were knock off course by my shurikens that were spinning round me at the speed of light. He back off a few paces, seeming to realise the shurikens going around me. "You see, I have the power to, move or redirect things, to control the elements, to move from place to place at the spped of light. I can even see people's spirits." I explained "Fine" said john and he walked away. '_Good choice_' I thought as my neck began to itch.

I spotted scarlet in the crowed staring at me, so I waved her over. I looked up into those dark violet eyes, her light brown hair pulled into two low short cut pony tails. She moved so gracefully, as she stood up and ran to me, her slender body similar to what I remember. "Scarlet, oh goodness you're here" I said, the second I spoke, she through her arms around me, squeezing me as if she was afraid I would suddenly disappear. "It's ok, I'm here now." I soothed her, as she cried, _'I probably would to, if I were in her position'_ I thought. "You know, I travelled for two years looking for you, but al I got were spirits" I shook my head "Don't worry, your here now and that's all I care about" she hugged me again, and then dragged away from the gym field.


End file.
